Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Neo Sailor Solar Crystal Cybernetic, Intergalactic
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Neo Sailor Solar Crystal Cybernetic, Intergalactic & Supernatural Cure Kingdom Mega Revolutionary DxD Millennium Prime -- The Legend of The Imperial Cosmic Era's Strongest & Most Powerful Heroes & Heroines In All of Existence s a fan fictional series based on Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, Neo Sailor Moon & Transformers: Prime. The story mainly focuses on The Crybertronian Civil War, The Bloody Valentine War & The Great War. This is a mega crossover story. Main Crossovers: Gundam Seed, Neo Sailor Moon Solar, Transformers, Ghost In The Shell, To Love-Ru, Kingdom Hearts, W.I.T.C.H., Winx Club, High School DxD, Evangelion, Loney Tunes Zero, InuYasha, Freezing, Medaka Box, Sonic & Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Plot Silver Millennium Sailor Soldier Armies Sailor Primes / High Generals / Supreme Commanders *''Neo Solar Sailor Moon / Neo Sailor Cosmos / Valkyrie Neo Sailor Cosmos'' *''Neo Sailor Angel / Neo Sailor Alpha'' *''Neo Sailor Twilight / Neo Sailor Balance'' *''Neo Sailor Devil / Neo Sailor Omega'' *''Neo Sailor Jurai / Neo Sailor Omniverse'' *''Neo Sailor Vegeta / Neo Sailor Primal'' *''Sailor Kakyuu / Neo Sailor Chasm'' *''Sailor Galaxia / Neo Sailor Pandemonium'' *''Neo Sailor Deviluke / Neo Sailor Liege Maximus'' *''Neo Sailor Infinity'' *''Neo Sailor Zero'' *''Neo Sailor Andromeda / Neo Sailor Apocalypse'' *''Neo Sailor Enchantrix'' *''Neo Sailor Quintessence'' *''Neo Sailor Genesis'' Sun Soldiers / Generals / Vice Supreme Commanders *''Neo Solar Sailor Sun / Valkyrie Neo Solar Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Solar / Valkyrie Neo Sailor Solar'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Sol / Valkyrie Neo Sailor Sol'' *''Neo Solar Sailor Solaris / Valkyrie Neo Sailor Solaris'' Neo Soldiers / Sub Commanders *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' Infinity Sailors / Grand Council Zodiac Sailors Deity Sailors Celestial Sailors Titan Sailors Divinity Sailors Bestial Sailors Ultimate Sailors Kinmoku Sailors / Elite Guard Sonic Heroes Team Sonic Team Dark Team Rose Team Chaotix Team Future Team Babylon Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders *''Optimus Prime'' *''Solus Prime'' Team Prime *''Arcee'' *''Bumblebee'' *''Ratchet'' *''Bulkhead'' *''Cliffjumper'' *''Elita One'' *''Wheeljack'' *''Hound'' *''Drift'' *''Crosshairs'' *''Jazz'' *''Ultra Magnus'' *''Ironhide'' *''Kup'' *''Scattershot'' *''Road Rage'' *''Xenia'' *''Skyhammer'' *''Evac'' *''Shadowstalker'' *''Nightshade'' *''Mirage'' *''Blurr'' *''X-Brawn'' *''Side Burn'' *''Cosmos'' *''Blaster'' **''Eject'' **''Rewind'' **''Rosenna'' **''Blockrock'' **''Ramhorn'' *''Stratosphere'' *''Wheelie'' *''Brains'' *''Daybreak'' *''Nightstride'' *''Perceptor'' *''Alpha Trion'' *''Smokescreen'' *''Omega Supreme'' Wreckers *''Springer'' *''Leadfoot'' **''Steeljaw'' *''Roadbuster'' *''Topspin'' *''Seaspray'' *''Pyro'' *''Rotorstorm'' *''Impactor '' *''Whirl'' *''Thunderstorm'' Dinobots *''Grimlock'' *''Slug'' *''Swoop'' *''Snarl'' *''Sludge'' *''Slash'' *''Scorn'' Aerialbots *''Silverbolt'' *''Air Raid'' *''Jetfire'' *''Jetstorm'' *''Slingshot'' Protectobts *''Prowl'' *''Hot Shot'' *''Streetwise'' *''Groove'' *''Red Alert'' Maximals *''Leo Primal'' *''Joan'' *''Rattrap'' *''Cheetor'' *''Rhinox'' *''Blackarachnia'' *''Tigatron'' *''Airrazor'' Elite Guard *''Offsight Zeta Prime'' *''King Altas'' *''Crosswise'' *''Road Block'' *''Tracks'' *''Override'' *''Depth Charge'' *''Trailbreaker'' *''Blazemastter'' Human Allies The Archangel *''Kira Yamato'' *''Athrun Zala'' *''Cagali Yutha Athha'' *''Munrue Ramius'' The Minerva *''Shinna Asuka'' *''Lunamaria Hawke'' *''Meyrin Hawke'' *''Taila Gladys'' The Eternal *''Lacus Clyne'' Holy Knights Mystic Guardians Raid Cats Wrecker Dogs Aerial Brigade Jungle Beast Masters Tailed Govenor-Geneals Dino Battalion Hell's Guardians Heaven's Protectors Insect Masters Aquatic Royal Guard Bakugan Generals Soul Warlords Colossus Assault Squadron Keybalde Order Of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Head Masters / Grand Masters Keyblade Masters Keyblade Warriors Angels God *''God From The Bible'' *''Archangel Naruto'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Kagome Hirgrurashi / Riariel'' *''Gabriel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Raquel'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raziel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Kizariel'' *''Shenhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Armaros'' *''Penemue'' *''Sahariel'' *''Tamiel'' *''Rayanre / Ophaniel'' *''Kalawarner / Ambriel'' *''Mittelt / Puriel'' Devils Supreme Ruler *''Catherine Rose Hinsoma'' *''Rias Diablous Hinsoma'' Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beelzebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' *''Shinji Satan'' *''Serafall Mammon'' Dragons Great Dragon Council *''Dragold'' *''Silverio'' *''Bronzio'' *''Misato Apocalyon'' *''Ritsuko Infinifire'' True Dragon *''Great Red'' Dragon God *''Ophis'' Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities / Other Major Supernatural Factions Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Aztec Youkais Vampires Shinto Gods Other Creatures Time Space Administration Bureau Mages *''Nanoha Takamachi'' *''Fate Testaorssa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' *''Zafira'' Trivia / Extras * The Sun-Moon Quintuplets are the biological daughters of King Solace & Queen Nehelenia. Nehelenia was pick to inheirit the thrne over Queen Serenity. Queen Serenity was banished to The Dark Moon Kingdom by Queen Theia for high treason against the will of Sailor Serenity. * Queen Ashley is the child of Queen Metalia & the ruler of The Negaverse. * The Sun Soldiers & Neo Soldiers travel to countless worlds and have gained powerful allies in the war against The Dark Scouts and The Negaverse. * Sentinel Prime & Queen Sarenia are the main antagonists in the second story. Sentinel Prime killed Chairman Durandal and replaced him with a pretender impostor, he plans to reinstate the Caste System while Queen Sarenia took over as the new leader of Khaos Brigade from the original leaders, she wishes for revenge against The Moon Kingdom Royal Family for what they did to her family ages ago, control all the supernatural realms and the entire universe. Sentinel betrays The Autobots and joins The Decepticons. * Serena is a super-genius, cool-headed, responsible, and a true leader in this story. She take her responsibilities as a leader seriously. Serena and her 4 sisters are all Queens of The Moon Kingdom & Empresses of The Silver Millennium. * The canon Sailor Soldiers all hail from noble families including Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Kiyome & Mihoshi, they served Ashley as The Dark Scouts. * The Neo Soldiers are Serena's bodyguards and the true princesses of The Solar System. * Lala Satalin Deviluke is the current Queen of planet Deviluke. Lala & Serena are co rulers of The Universe. Lala takes up the throne after her father, King Gid Lucione Deviluke was killed by one of husband candidates. Lala outlawed marriage and enagagements. * Serena, Rias, Medaka, Kazarina, Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Galaxia, Kakyuu, Will, Bloom, Lala, Vega, Lacus, Satella, Nanoha & Fate are direct descendants of The 20 Original Sailor Primes. * The Ultimate Sailors are loyal to Serena & see her as their true queen because she earned their trust. Misato Apocalyon & Ritsuko Halfire are co leaders of The Ultimate Sailors. Misato & Ritsuko are said to be more powerful than Ophis and Great Red and also The Leaders of The Great Dragon Council. Misato and Ritsuko are the only sole survivors of The Fall of The Sailor Prime Dynasty. * Kikyo is the imperial princess of The Andromeda Galaxy and the older sister of The Apocalyptic Beast 666 (Trihexa). Kikyo rivals Misato and Ritsuko on terms on strength * Solus Prime is the only sole survivor of The Fall of The Prime Dynasty. Solus & Optimus are the only true Primes of The Original 13 Primes. Solus helps Optimus lead The Autobots. * More Autobots traveled with Optimus Prime & Team Prime to Earth like the Dinobots, The Aerialbots, The Protectobots, The Wreckers & Elite Guard on Omega Supreme / The Ark. * Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon, she wields the Rainbow Magnum. Motoko is absolutely loyal to Serena & regrads her as her true queen. * This story features minor crossovers with characters and elements from: ** Bakugan Battle Brawlers ** Digimon: Digital Monsters ** Pokemon ** Onihime VS ** Sekirei ** Dragon Ball / Dragon Ball Z / Dragon Ball GT /Dragon Ball Z Kai ** Black Lagoon ** Evolve ** Tenchi Muyo! ** Akame ga Kill! ** Bleach ** Zoids ** Rave Master ** Marvel's Avengers Assemble * Satellizer L. Bridget is the heir and successor of The First Pandora, Maria Lancelot. Satella is vastly powerful rivaling The strength of The Legendary Pandora. Satella was trained along The Legendary Pandora by Gengo Aoi. Satella is often called The Second Maria Lancelot, Second Mother of All Pandora, The Holy Queen & The Strongest & Most Powerful Pandora in Existence. * Medaka Kurokami is one of the leaders of The Grigori Organization. Medaka created a system which increases the Fallen Angels' numbers.Medaka is one of The Six True Fallen Angels Medaka is a Seraphim class Fallen Angel & The First Adnormal created by The Biblical God. Medaka is formely called The Queen Of The Seraphim, Empress of All Fallen Angels & The Goddess of Archangels. ''Medaka is Serena's true second in command. * Rias Gremory is the heir & successor of The Supreme Ruler of The Underworld; Catherine Rose Hinsoma. Rias helps her husband Shinji & the other stans increases the Devils numbers. Rias is vasty powerul rivaling the strength of her predecessor. Rias is often called The ''Ultimate Queen of The Underworld, Princess of All Devils & Empress of The Great Darkness. ''Rias is Serena's third in command. * Kazarina Kamiki Jurai is the ruler of Jurai after her cousins, Ayeka & Sasami joined Ashley and The Dark Scouts. Kazarina is the biological daughter of Lady Seto. Kazarina rules with kindness and strength and with a firm hand over the royal nation. Kazarina is otfen named The ''Angelic Devil Princess of Jurai, The Goddess of Light & Darkness, The Light Hawk Empress & Supreme Queen of All Juraians. * Kagome Higrurashi is the child of The Legendary Archangel Michael. Kagome is a Seraphim Class Angel & Archangel. Kagome is said to have vast amounts of power, surpassing the might of The Heavenly & Divine Dragons and rivaling The Divine Dragons. Kagome helps improve Heaven & The Church and increase The Angels' numbers. Kagome is called The Princess of The Archangels, Divine Princess of The Seraphim, Queen of Seraphs & Archangels & The Heavenly General. ''Kagme is The Sun Quintuplets' cousin. * Shinji Ikari is rewarded by Rias & The Satans by rejecting Third Impact and restring the world and The Devils' many playgrounds. Shinji is adopted by The Phenex clan and is put onto The path of satan hood. Shinji is strong in mind, body and spirit, confident, looks at women like he is supposed to, and is not an emo wuss. Shinji wields the Second Strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. Shinji is often called The ''Golden Satan, The Golden Phenex of Perdition, The True Phoenix & The World's Strongest Devil. ''Shinji and Rias are married. * Naruto is The son of The Bibical God. He is vastly powerful rivaling Ophis in terms of strength. Naruto improves Heaven & The Church after he stepped up became The New God of The World. Naruto has a total of 40 Archangel Wings. Naruto also has Kurama sealed inside him.Naruto is often called The ''King of All Angels & Archangels, King of The Holy Light, The Son of God, Heaven's Greatest YHVH, The Second Almighty & The Absolute Strongest God in The Universe. Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Story Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Multicrossovers Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Inuyasha Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction